Yuusha De Aru Timeline
A timeline for the Yuusha de Aru franchise. Anno Domini Era The Anno Domini Era, also known as the Christian Era is a calendar system that was used before the implementation of the Divine Era Calendar. The abbreviations AD or CD are used when referring to the years under this system. 2015 AD * The sky/heavenly gods win the bet of humanity's value. * The first signs of Vertex appear. * A disease called sky fear syndrome or uranophobia started appearing in people, having four stages to the intensity of it. * The gods who sided with humanity came together and formed a single tree, Shinju and one wall/barrier. Small barriers form outside of Nagano, Okinawa, and Hokkaido. * Taisha is formed, kanji meaning "Grand Shrine" * Shiratori Utano defends Nagano * Kohagura Natsume defends Okinawa * Akihara Sekka defends Hokkaido 2018 AD * Suwa falls. * Nogi Wakaba, Takashima Yuna, Koori Chikage, Doi Tamako, and Iyojima Anzu defend Shikoku. * Iyojima Anzu and Doi Tamako succumb to the wounds inflicted from Scorpio Vertex * Koori Chikage is temporarily suspended after the attempted murder of some young girls in Kouchi Prefecture. * Koori Chikage torn apart by Stardust; Taisha erases her records due to her attempted murder of Nogi Wakaba * Takashima Yuna succumbs to the miasma buildup after prolonged and repeated usage of Shuten-Douji, one of the most powerful trump cards. * The first Leo Vertex self destructs, destroying everything out of Shikoku, presumably killing Akihara Sekka and Kohagura Natsume. * The Fire Offering Ceremony is performed for the first time, Vertex attacks ceasefire. The treaty to stay in Shikoku and scrap the Yusha System has been made. * Nogi Wakaba is forced to retire as a hero. She and Uesato Hinata make plans to restructure the Taisha. ??? AD * Kohagura Natsume assists Okinawans in fleeing to Shikoku including the Akamine Family. Divine Era 1 DE * Calendar system is reformed to "Divine Era" in honor of Shinju * Taisha is renamed, kanji meaning "Amnesty", they start to re-develop the Yusha System secretly. 72 DE * The last known survivor of the Vertex invasion dies of old age. 100 DE * "Vertex", "Hero", and "Uranophobia" become archaic words. * Taisha bestows the name "Yuna" upon girls who exhibit certain specific actions at the time of their birth, such as reverse clapping. * To protect the mental stability of the population, all Vertex records are erased. Instead, the explanation that a deadly Virus destroyed the world outside of Shikoku is circulated and takes root. ??? DE * Terrorist Attack Ensues * Akamine Family quells the attacks with the assistance of the Miroku Family. 298 DE * The Yusha system is given to three new heroes, Minowa Gin, Washio Sumi, and Nogi Sonoko * Minowa Gin succumbs to wounds from Sagittarius Vertex * The Yusha System is re-developed to add Spirits, Mankai, and additional armor and weapon enhancement * Washio Sumi and Nogi Sonoko use mankai for the first time * Nogi Sonoko uses mankai twenty times to drive back remaining vertex * The Seto Bridge is destroyed, and Inubouzaki Fu and Inubouzaki Itsuki's parents are killed while trying to save civilians. * Sumi returns to her original family after losing her memories and becomes Togo Mimori. 299 DE * Nogi Sonoko is put under the care of the Taisha after undergoing a 20 time Sange. * Karin Miyoshi is chosen over Kusunoki Mebuki as the successor of Gin's terminal. 300 DE * The Yusha system is given to Inubouzaki Fu * The Hero Club is formed * Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, and Inubouzaki Itsuki become heroes * Miyoshi Karin is transferred to Sanshu Middle School to add fire power * The twelve vertex are defeated by Sanshu Middle School's Hero Club * Inubozaki Fu has a mental breakdown and attempts to destroy the Taisha. * Togo Mimori destroys the wall barrier of Jukai in hopes to not have her friends lose their bodily functions * Yuki Yuna touches the Vertex core, her soul being absorbed along with it. * The Shinju believes in humanity and gives back the sacrifices the heroes sent for Mankai (and creates a new body for Yuna). * Taisha begins working on the kuni-zukuri projects, and gathers 32 girls to serve as Sentinels to aid in the project. * Nogi Sonoko joins the hero club * The kuni-zukuri ritual is a success; however, in response, the flames of the outside world begin to spiral out of control * Togo Mimori takes the place of six miko as a sacrifice for the Fire Offering Ceremony. * The Yusha system is redeveloped again, not sacrificing their bodily functions but focusing on the barrier of the spirit * Yuki Yuna takes the burden of Togo Mimori, creating a curse as a result. 301 DE * Yuki Yuna agrees to be the wife of the Shinju and partake in the events of the Shinkon * The heavenly gods send down their judgement, planning to eradicate humanity themselves * The Shinkon takes place, causing several members of the Taisha to transform into wheat * The Shinkon is then stopped to the efforts of the hero club's pleas and the help of former deceased heroes and mikos * Yuki Yuna takes the form of her Dai Mankai granted to her by the Shinju and destroys the attacks of the heavenly gods and the world of flames * The Shinju and the heavenly gods have perished; the Taisha has disbanded and humanity has reclaimed their lost land Category:Misc.